


Please Choose Me

by nickimonkey



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickimonkey/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: Buck waits until the last possible minute to tell Eddie about his feelings
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Please Choose Me

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm already up like three subscribers from when I started this. I honestly thought no one would want to read my little thought bubbles

Today was July 24th and Evan Buckley hated everything about this day. It was the day his best friend Eddie was getting married. He knew he should be happy for his friend but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

The truth is Buck was secretly bisexual and in love with Eddie. He hasn’t told him because he knows Eddie was happy with Shannon and would never be able to reciprocate those feelings. Buck didn’t want to jeopardize his relationship with the older man over something so stupid.

The only people who know about Buck’s feelings through Eddie were their other best friends Chimney and Hen, along with Evan’s sister Maddie. They have been trying to get Buck to admit her feelings for over four years since high school. The boy never had enough courage.

Maybe today could be the day for Buck to tell Eddie the truth. There was no harm in that. It was too late for anything to happen between them now anyway. After all, what's the point of speak now or forever hold your peace?

Buck sighed. He was not sure about this. Chimney pushed him into Eddie’s dressing room so hard that he bumped into the groom and almost knocked him down. “Whoa. Sorry man.”

Eddie shrugged his shoulders. “It is fine. Stuff like this happens all the time. You know how clumsy I can be.”

Buck ran his hand through his hair like he always did when he as nervous. “I need to tell you something really important.”

Eddie suddenly felt worried for his friend. Thoughts of the upcoming wedding erased for his mind. “What is wrong?”

Buck just blurted out, not being about to control himself. “I love you.”

Eddie chuckled and hit him on the shoulder. “No shit Sherlock. I know you love me.”

Buck didn’t move. The only thing he did was look deep into Eddie’s eyes. “No! I mean I’m in love with you Ev.”

Eddie’s eyes grew really wide, he was not expecting that. “You’re what?”

Buck could not look at the man he loved anymore so he opted to look at his feet. “I think you heard what I said.”

Eddie turned away from Buck and started messing with his tie. “I need to finish getting ready. I’ll see you out there.”

Buck walked out of the room with his head held low. He was obviously hurt but deep down he knew something like this would happen.

The wedding had started. Chimney and Hen could tell Buck was upset and sent each other worried looks. Both making a mental note to ask him what went down with Eddie after the ceremony was over.

Buck had to admit Shannon looked perfect in his tux but he couldn’t help but picture it covered in blood.

When it was time for the speak now and forever hold your peace part all Buck could do was bite his lip. “Edmundo, do you take Shannon as your husband?” The pastor asked the brunette.

“I….I….I’m sorry I can’t.” Eddie stammered, pushing Shannon aside and walking up to Buck.

Brown eyes went wide. “What are you do-.” Buck was interrupted by Eddie’s lips crashing into his.

When he pulled away Eddie said, “I love you too. I just was scared to tell you.”

Buck caressed his face. “Edmundo you know you can tell me anything.”

Eddie shook his head. “I know Evan.” He paused. “Since we are already here. Evan James Buckley, marry me?”

Buck beamed his brightest smile. “I would love to.”

They knew a half an hour later when they kissed and were pronounced Mr. & Mr. Eddie Diaz, that they would be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think
> 
> Also I am editing my tumblr and don't know whether to post them on there as well or just add the link to a fanfic page of my blog. I could really use some options on it
> 
> tumblr: nickimonkey


End file.
